Demonic Whispers
Part 1 Searching. That's what I've been doing for the past three years. What for? Well, it's more like who. Three years I've been searching for this person. Searching for her. She's a dear friend of mine who's, well, how do I put this...lost I guess? It's hard to describe. Why am I searching? I want to say it's simple, but it's not. It's not as simple as saying I'm searching for a long lost friend. Not at all. People call me crazy for searching for someone like her. Asking why would I care. It's true, she is a dear friend of mine, but just finding her isn't my full intent. I wish to save her. That's the crazy part about it. They all tell me that she's a lost cause and that it's best to give up and go home. Of course, I never listened. Why? It's because I know that she can be saved. I know she isn't gone. I've seen her. That's how I know. Still don't believe me? Well, stick around, and I'll change your mind about Dinenza Kyoki. ~~~ 11 years ago ,in Hiroshima Japan, I was only 8 years old at this time and it was yet another day at the Kyoki compound. “Tranus Hover! Stop it! It's not funny!” Dinenza whines as I did what I thought was a hilarious impression of her grandfather. Of course, she didn't think so. It's not that what I was saying offended her as she knew I was joking. She just doesn't like my impressions as she finds them annoying. “Okay, geeze, don't need to get on a full name basis,” I tell her. “It's the only way you'll take me seriously, I mean come on, those impressions are the worst,” she replies, still annoyed. ”Trust me when I say, being an impressionist is not your cup of tea.” I frown. ”I wasn't planning on being an impressionist,” I shoot back. We were walking about the buildings of the Kyoki compound, trailing the outside wooden walkways. The place was well kept as always, from the nice sand gardens to the polished wood we walked upon. The Kyoki's were very nice too. My family are close friends of the clan and as a result, I hang out here a lot. The Kyoki's are a well known family of priests and warriors. They are a family of Shintos, a religion based on Kami and the powers of nature, and are very religious people. For over three hundred years, they've lived here near the woods that surround Hiroshima. “Then what do you want to be?” she asks me, looking at me with her bright blue eyes and cocking her head to the side. I stared for at her for a moment. It was kind of hard not to, especially when she looks at you like that. She always has this small strand of black hair falling between her eyes, which is one of the reasons I find it hard to take her seriously. Lets also add how she always wears this gray sweater that her father gave her, which use to be his before he...well...”went to a better place” as her mother would put it. So, you can expect the sweater to be a bit big on her and she has to constantly roll up the baggy sleeves. I stop and think for a moment and ran a hand through my short, spiky blond hair looking up to the sky with my green eyes. This has always been a hard question for me. “I haven't really figured that out yet,” I say. “Well, I want to be an adventurer,” she admits, looking at the sky with a bright smile. “An adventurer?” I ask, raising a brow. "Why?" “I want to go and see the world," she replies, "Tou-san told me how it's really big and round and that it's full of many amazing things. Like giant waterfalls, mountains that touch the clouds, and caves that tunnel under the ground for miles. He told me about one of his travels to the Great Plains in America. He told me how at night in the meadows, you could see billions and billions of stars, which is something you can't see in a city. I don't get out of the compound that much. The only times I have is to play in the forest behind the compound, to school, and important family affairs that take place in the city. At most of those I have to be this proper girl that Ka-san says a lady should be, and not wonder about.” “Aren't you the heir to the head of the clan?” I ask her. She shakes her head. “Not exactly. I'm second in line. Onee-san is first.” “I thought he was disowned because he wanted a job that they didn't approve of.” “He was,” she replies, ”but they're letting him back. Apparently, he quit because he found a different interest.” I look at her questioningly. ”What kind of interest?” “Exorcism.” “So he wants to be a priest now?” “Yeah, big shocker, considering he was totally uninterested in it before. Said it was boring, and full of nothing but rules and tradition that we always have to follow. He also believed that becoming a warrior would be to much trouble.” I roll my eyes. I never was truly fond of her older brother, Tsuchigo. It's not that I didn't like him, it's just that he never seemed to be someone you can understand. Someone who is indecisive and ignorant. First he refuses to follow tradition, then wants to leave everything, but now, he wants back because he's now interested? Anyway, back to what we were talking about before. ”Okay, you're brother is coming back. It's not going to effect you that much. I don't think your mother would approve of being adventurer,” I point out. ”You know what she always says.” “'Tradition is important, and with out it our way of life would be lost',” We end up saying together. ”I know that,” she groans. “To be honest, I can see why Onee-san left. You don't have enough freedom to do what you want. There are just a bunch of rules you have to follow, and you really have no say in the matter. It's always the same thing; be proper, only speak when spoken to, and stay put.” After a while of walking, we find ourselves under the compound's one and only cherry tree. ”I still think I can be one though. I mean, I'm still only the second heir. I'm not that important really,” she adds. “I'm sure you're mother wouldn't think the same thing,” I doubt, leaning against the trunk of the tree while Dinenza began to climb to the lowest branch. “But, what if she does?” “And what if she doesn't?” I shoot back. She was silent for a moment. She laid down on her stomach on the branch she sat upon, letting one of her arms dangle. ”Tranus?” “Yeah?” I answer, looking up to her. “If Ka-san does approve, will you become and adventure with me?” she requests. I think for a moment. Me, an adventurer? It's sounds cool, and there is an awful lot to see in the world. Could be fun, and I don't have anything planned. I smile at her. ”Of course I will. We're best friends after all.” She holds out her fist to me with her pinky sticking out. ”Promise?” she asks, looking at me sternly with her bright blue eyes. I smile bright and curl my pinky around hers. ”Promise.” “Tranus!” I hear Ms. Kyoki call out, “your parents are here to pick you up!” “Okay!” I stand up and dust off my brown shorts and maroon hoodie. “I'll see you tomorrow, alright?” She nods and says her goodbye as I turn to run off to my parents. “Hey Tranny, did you have fun today?” My mother asks me as I get into the car and strap my seat belt on.” Yeah, me and Dinenza were talking about what we wanna be when we grow up.” “Oh? and what's that son?” Father asks as he starts to drive. I smile.” Adventurers!” ~~~ The next day, at school, The day started like usual, at least, that's whats most people would say. Deninza wasn't waiting for me at the front this morning, nor was she sitting at our favorite table at lunch. She and I aren't in the same class either, which makes things more difficult. At the end of the day is when I finally managed to find her, waiting at the same spot where Ms Kyoki picks us up from school. “Dinenza, are you okay? You've been missing almost all day. Is something wrong?” I ask her. She looks at me for a moment, then looks away, smiling slightly. “It's nothing, I've just had a lot on my mind today and needed some time alone.” “Oh, okay,” I sigh, unsure of what to say about that. ”So, did you tell your mother about you wanting to be an adventurer? Did she approve?” Dinenza was silent for a moment before she turns to me and smiles brightly ”Yeah, she actually did approve!” “Really? She actually approved!?” I exclaim. She nods.” Yeah, I was even surprised myself.” She pauses, then looks toward the ground, shifting on her feet. ”Say, if you want, we can start our first adventure in the forest behind the compound. There's this one particular spot I want to explore there,” she tells me. I smile, curious on what she wants to see. “Sure, sounds fun!" ~~~ Later, after arriving at the compound, I wait at the edge of the forest for Dinenza. She was getting adventurer equipment as she put it. I kinda wonder what this kind of adventure would need equipment when we're just going into the forest, maybe it was just to make it more real. After waiting a bit longer, I heard her call out her arrival. I turn to see her running up the hill with two flashlights. “What are the flashlights for?” I ask. She giggles and grabs my hand. “You'll see. Come on, follow me!” She bounces into the forest, dragging me with her. While we walked, Dinenza began to sing some type of song with no understandable lyrics, as it was more like skat singing, and she was skipping along to it. It was like she was doing her own adventure theme song. After a while, I realized how deep we were into the woods.” Dinenza,” I ask her,”Don't you think were going a bit to far in? Your mother wouldn't want us to stray too far.” “Don't worry, it's just up ahead!” She cheerfully replies. After a while more, I noticed we were starting to walk by rocks that seem to be arranged in a pathway that went uphill. The rocks were all round and smooth, like someone sanded them down to be like glass. Not too long later, we came to the top and saw a small a cave with a small opening. At either sides of the opening were torch stands that bare no flame, and were covered in moss, as well as the surrounding area. I looked up to see beaded necklaces hanging from the trees that had turned green over the years they must have been there. They chimed silently as the silent wind forced them to sway back and forth, rattling in a never ending song. Lastly, over the cave entrance was what look like a Shinto paper charm, all brown from age and rain. I couldn't tell what kind as I didn't understand the meanings of the Shinto incantations. All of it was eerie looking and felt a deep uncomfortable feeling in the pit of my stomach. “We're here,” Dinenza announces. “A cave, that's what you wanted to see? That's why we brought flashlights?” I inquire. She nods and walks to the small cave entrance, and kneels down to look inside. She clicks her flashlight on and shines it in. I look down in to see that the rocks below look slick and damp as the light lit up little trickles of silent running streams. “Are you sure it's safe to go down there? Shouldn't we get your mother or someone to watch us?” I ask. As if to answer, she slides down into the cave. “Or just jump right in,” I deadpan. Hesitantly, I slide in after her as carefully as I can. Once I got to the bottom, I turn my own flashlight on and look around. Tree roots dangle from the ceiling, and crawl along the cracked walls like shadowy arms clawing for escape. Leaves and pebbles litter the ground below, which make crunching sounds when stepped upon. The cave itself was small and narrow, the ceiling only stopping a few inches above my head, but the tunnel it drives seems long and pitch black. I then notice that Dinenza was nowhere to be seen. I shine the light ahead, but there was still no sign of her. ”Dinenza!” I call out, ”where are you!” Silence. Each time I spoke, dust dropped from the ceiling, and irritating crackles sounded.”Dinenza!” I call again. “Don't worry, I'm fine!” she calls back from deeper into the cave, her voice echoing throughout. “I'm going further ahead. Wait for me alright?” “Okay, but please, hurry , this place doesn't seem structurally sound!” I yell. More dust fell from the ceiling, and I felt that I should stop being loud. As I waited, I was beginning to feel uneasy, like something was off. I felt like something was here, something that made me question if it was really a good idea to come down here. The longer I waited, the stronger the feeling of uneasiness became and my breathing became rapid ever so slowly. Suddenly, I began to smell an awful odor. It smelt like a mixture of rotten eggs and singed hair. It was so bad, I felt like I wanted to vomit as a foul taste began to form in my mouth. I cover my nose in disgust as I shine my flashlight on the ground to see if there was any decaying animal down here, but found nothing. “Hey,what's this?” I hear Dinenza's voice faintly from the dark depths of the cave. ”Dinenza? What is it?” I ask, trying to keep my voice from getting too loud. Silence is all that responds. I was beginning to worry. After a moment or two, I decided to look for her, and head into blackness. As I walked, the sound of rocks and pebbles crunching under my feet bounce off the walls of the cave with each step I take. The air was getting cold and I start to shiver. My rapid breathing created tiny fogs as air escaped my mouth. “Dinenza?” I call out again. Still only silence. I was now getting scared. The light from my flashlight shook as my hands rattled and the hair on the back of my neck felt like it was standing on end. Suddenly...I hear an earsplitting scream. “Dinenza!” I shout. I hear her scream again. That's when I burst into a run, deeper into the deep dark. I felt sweat begin to build up on my forehead as I ran and adrenaline flowing through me. I hoped she was okay and that she had just tripped and fell, but what happens is something I could never explain or comprehend. “ScreeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!!!!!!” A high pitch screeching roar echoes throughout the cave, rattling the walls, causing lots of dust and small rocks to fall. It didn't sound like any animal I've ever heard of, but whatever it was, it was definitely not friendly. Most people would say silence followed after, but not this time as the cave continues to rattle, letting out a roar of it's own. Now I was really scared and began to panic. “Dinenza where are you! We have to get out of here! Dinenza!” I was still getting no response. The cave began to rumble louder.” Dinenza!...Dinenza!...Dine-” Finally, a figure began to appear in the light of my flashlight. They were running like their life depended on it as they quickly grab my arm. It was her. ”Come on! We have to move!” Dinenza cries. We both began to run back to the entrance of the cave like scared animals running from a predator. Soon enough we made it, and try to climb up the slope, but the it was too damp and slick. ”It's too slippery!” I exclaim. Dinenza, thinking quick, crouches down and forms her hands into a platform. ”Quick, I'll push you up, then you can pull me out. ”I immediately did what she said, putting a foot in her hands and reach up the slope. With her pushing me up, I manage to grab onto a dry and firm ledge, and was able to pull myself out of there. Once I was out, I quickly turn around and reach my hand down to her, which she took without thought. I gasp when I see the cave beginning to collapse in a domino like effect. “Hurry!” Dinenza cries. With all the strength I could muster, I pull her out just before it caves in on top of her, dust shooting out of the entrance. We both cough the dust up as we regain our bearings. I look at the cave entrance to see that it was completely blocked with debris and rocks. What shocks me though, is when the Shinto charm that was above the entrance began to peel off, then slowly float to the ground in utter bone shivering silence. I swallow a lump in my throat and turn to Dinenza. ”H-hey, are you o-okay?” I stutter, still shaken up from the close call . She nods, but then begins to cry. “Oh, god, Tranus, I was so scared.” I look at her with confusion. ”What happened down there?” She shakes her head. ”I don't know.” I then pull her into a hug and let her cry. Whatever she saw down there must have scared the living daylights out of her. It did for me, that's for sure.”Tranus?” “Yeah?” “Please, promise not to tell Ka-san or anyone about going in there.” “Why not?” “Tranus Hover, please!” she begs. ”Just don't!” “Alright! I promise, I wont tell a soul!” I tell her. She hands me her fist with her pinky out. I sigh and curl my own around hers, then stand up and brush myself off. We're both covered in dirt. Wonder how were gonna explain that when we get back; fell and rolled down hill I guess? We'll figure out something. I held my hand out to her which she hesitantly took. “Come, we better get back before it gets dark.” She nods and we both silently walk back to the compound. Part 1 concluded... (originally posted on DeviantArt by fillia26651, on Jul 20, 2016, at 3:33:36 PM) Category:CreepyPasta/TrollPasta Category:ShitPastas